Friend or Foe?
by Enochian Whisperer
Summary: Castiel is unexpectedly zapped into the TARDIS, and there he finds a mysterious man with the power of time travel at his fingertips. Castiel is not sure this man is readily worthy of his trust, having such god-like power in his possession. Will the Doctor be able to change Castiel's impression of him? Or will Castiel deem the Doctor a threat that needs to be exterminated?
1. Into the TARDIS

As a celestial wavelength, Castiel was formless. He could see and hear across the reaches of the universe if he wanted to. He could talk to others (namely angels) using this frequency, even if they were eons apart. It was also the most efficient form of travel to-date. Castiel was communicating with his brothers and sisters across the stars, and though most of their conversations were strictly matters of business conduct, there were some occasions for leisure. But these occasions were rare. Their work was so demanding to begin with. Whispers in a beautiful, limited language caressed him. It was peaceful here.

But the peace didn't remain. Castiel felt a sudden disturbance in the energy around him. A force was tugging and nipping at him, like teeth tearing at a hard-to-pop bubble. Castiel tried to shoo the disturbance, but it came back even more demanding. Castiel alerted his brothers and sisters that he was experiencing some kind of interference. It was a daunting force, and he couldn't name it. He struggled to remain online, but in a snap he was gone.

Castiel nearly fell when he suddenly materialized with feet on solid ground. It took him a minute to get his sea legs, but when he did, the first thing he realized was the power that he felt resonating in this place. He in was a large, domed room, coated in chrome. It glowed a cyan blue. He didn't know where he was, but the presence here was daunting. The angel looked behind him and saw a door. Naturally, he spun around and meant to exit. But upon pulling the doors open, he was stopped. There was nothing in front of him. Nothing but stars and space.

"You aren't going to find an exit that way."

Castiel turned back around the second he heard a voice from behind him. He had to admit he was startled. Not too many things caught him by surprise, but this was something new. He eyed a newly-revealed figure warily. He didn't seem to be any taller than himself. He was dressed oddly enough— an odd man complete with a tweed jacket, slacks that were a bit too small on him (he could see the man's ankles), and a wine-colored bow tie with very small pin-stripes.

But most importantly, the thing that got to Castiel the most was the fact that this man wasn't an angel. He could sense a lack of divinity in him, and aside from his eccentric outfit, he looked like a normal human being. The angel didn't observe any traces of summoning sigils in the immediate vicinity. And yet the power that he felt coursing through the air was enough to leave him instinctively unsettled. The angel didn't budge from his spot. He just kept his eyes on the stranger.

The man strode forward with a prance in his gait, a curious look tacked on his features.

"How did you get in here?" he questioned, drawing nearer and nearer to the angel. Castiel didn't answer the man for a moment, but instead he absorbed this new setting once more.

"—What is this?" His gruff tone posed at last, ignoring the question he himself had been asked. Castiel looked around, peering up at the ceiling, and his eyes fell to the center console, where a pillar comprised of several glowing columns illuminated the room. He found himself staring into the light.

The odd man willingly jumped to Castiel's question.

"This? _This_-," he spun around with a wave of his arms to make a grand introduction, "is my ship~ She's a real beauty~" The odd man turned and winked to the center console. He was actually _flirting_ with the machine. "Old, yes, but beautiful~ She can do anything~"

It took little effort for Castiel to overlook the stranger assigning the spacecraft a gender. He was utterly indifferent. He had other things on his mind at the moment. There was no importance in being trivial here. He watched the cables that were hanging loosely from the ceiling as they swayed gently.

"The TARDIS!" The man kicked up his tone a notch, swept up in a flurry of excitement, and he wheeled around again to face Castiel, "Time And Relative Dimension In Space. This ship is capable of traveling backwards and forwards and this way and that way and any which way in time and space that you please~ Now, my good man-" The Doctor perched himself on the railing of the center hub of walkway, "-name a place or a time, any time, and I'll take you there _exactly_." His eyes had taken up a spark of amusement. He couldn't wait to shock Castiel. It was always a rewarding experience, being able to show off to new guests.

A _time machine_? Castiel was immediately troubled by this. A human being with the power to time travel? Of course, he wasn't yet aware of The Doctor's species, but this all by itself bothered Castiel. This man, despite his friendly demeanor, felt threatening. A man who had this sort of power at his disposal could become corrupted easily. The angel couldn't shake this bad feeling that he was getting from the Doctor. Even still, this presence that was here in the "TARDIS" was nearly overwhelming. Maybe The Doctor couldn't feel it, but a sentient being like Castiel could. Call it a "sixth sense", if you will, but the feeling that he had gotten earlier felt more concentrated. It was carding though his Grace, like invasive fingers, ruffling and tearing at the feathers of his absent wings. He didn't like this feeling, not one bit.

"I doubt you'll be able to get me back to my destination," Castiel told the Doctor, who had willingly just offered him a free ride to anywhere in time and space. He could easily remove himself from this place in a blink, but he felt compelled to stay, despite the intrusion that groped about his Grace. The angel felt compelled to prolong his observance of this strange man.

"What?" the man scoffed lightly, "I'll bet I can prove you wrong~" he teased.

"Then you've lost your bet," the stubbled angel returned abruptly.

"Really~? Where do you want to go?" the man tucked up a knee towards his head and propped his head on it, sandwiching an arm in between them. His interest in Castiel was only climbing.

"Not to a place you could ever reach."

"Well, I did manage to cross whole dimensions a few times before, if that's what you're getting at~" the bow tie-clad man unfixed his tucked up pose. "Where are you from? Earthling?" It was naturally the Doctor's first assumption, given Castiel's appearance.

"No."

Castiel suddenly felt a shudder run right through him from head to toe. This invisible presence was getting a little _too_ touchy now. The man peeked up with concern.

"Are you all right?"

"It's-" Castiel looked at the light again, "—There." The man pointed a rounded finger at the glowing columns. The Doctor looked. "Something is-" he suddenly found himself panting. "-touching me—" The angel was nearly about to be driven mad by these prods, pokes and tears. He wrestled to get out of his trench coat. The energy was tickling him now and his nerve endings felt wiry.

It took a few moments before the Doctor realized what was happening. He jumped up and faced the console.

"Stop it," he ordered firmly, "Leave him alone!"

Although he was intent on deterring the TARDIS to save his new guest, the Doctor felt a raw sting of jealousy as well. He was a romantic man, and he loved his TARDIS dearly. She had been with him since the beginning, and she was the only Companion that never left him. And he knew very well that the TARDIS was a living being who loved him back. Her Doctor. Like man and wife. So why was she taking such fascination in this new arrival?

The Doctor could see now that Castiel was different. Aside from his blatant denial of being human, he understood that somehow, Castiel was almost "in sync" with the TARDIS. He had some sort of energy about him, and it had been enough to arouse curiosity from The Doctor's beloved. Albeit this curiously was bordering nearly sexual boundaries by non-human standards. But the TARDIS didn't know any better. She wasn't human, she had millions of things on her mind, all at once. She didn't know anything about basic decency. In fact, she was likely not even aware that she was essentially groping an angel.

Castiel huffed in sudden relief when the tension vanished. The fingers of energy ceased to comb through his Grace, withdrawing, and Castiel was doubled over the railing, catching his breath. The Doctor rushed to help him.

"I am _so sorry_-" he apologized, pulling Castiel back up, "The TARDIS has an insatiable curiosity."

The angel took a breather and The Doctor waited for him. His feathers still felt ruffled, and he would have to take time to groom his Grace when he could. The Doctor asked again if he was all right.

"Yes," the dark-haired man huffed, despite still feeling flustered from earlier's attention. "... That energy. That was from your ship?"

"Yes," the Doctor answered, "I don't think you'd argue if I told you that the TARDIS is alive."

Castiel didn't argue the point. The Doctor continued, crossing his legs from where he was sitting on the railing again, and looked at the console. "She was fascinated by you. And I'm curious as well. What are you?"

Castiel took another breath.

"...I'm an Angel of The Lord."

* * *

**Hey guys~ So here's the deal. I'm actually working on three Supernatural fics simultaneously (this one, "_I Thought it was Just a Story_" [also a SuperWho crossover], and "_Wavelength Discord_"), so my update plan will be a bit haphazard. I plan to rotate between each fic and update chapter by chapter as I go along. Hopefully. Or I may just update by how long a fic plot holds my interest.;;;**

**But between school looming on the horizon and work, I can't promise immediate updates.**

**Thanks for reading~ Feedback is very appreciated. It keeps me motivated to write.**


	2. The Moon of Poosh

The Doctor wasn't thrown off by Castiel's answer. He had heard several creatures assume the guises of "angels" before. One noteworthy species in particular sent chills racing down his spine by just thinking about them. Said species being the most malevolent, relentless creatures in the whole universe. The Doctor had said so himself. Here next to him was yet another type of "angel" he encountered. But Castiel was obviously different from the rest. The TARDIS had made that apparent to him. The Doctor's eyes were aglow with fascination, and he dug into the left fold of his tweed jacket, reaching for the concealed pocket by his breast. Out came a wand. Well, that's what it looked like to Castiel anyway.

A high-pitched buzz chirped and held at the same time that an alien green light scanned him up an down.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude," the Doctor apologized, "but you really aren't like anyone I've ever met~"

That didn't explain the purpose of the Sonic Screwdriver to Castiel, and a look of almost animalistic confusion crossed his face as the object buzzed up and down his frontside. The man's head tilted slightly as his eyes followed the green light. Up and down. Up and down.

The Screwdriver clicked and the Doctor brought the green lightbulb up to his own face, peering into it. It was as if he was searching the mysteries of the universe within the device. Which, he was. Castiel was a mystery to him.

"Do you mind telling me your name...?" the accented man asked distantly as he pored through the device for information. It was almost disturbing, the readings he was getting from Castiel. He was an extremely powerful creature. Even more powerful than a Dalek, or his literally stone-faced distant relatives.

"Castiel," the angel answered for him simply.

Jaw slacked from concentration, the Doctor kept up with his probing for another moment. The metallic guards of the device snapped shut, protecting the green bulb, and the Doctor pocketed it again.

"Well, Castiel," the Doctor flashed another smile, even though there was now some concern in his demeanor, "It's a pleasure~ I'm the Doctor."

And naive Castiel fell right into the trap.

"Doctor-who?"

There were there were thousands of Doctors in recorded history –as well as alive currently– so it was only natural to ask for a specific name. But the Doctor's eyes flickered once more in pure amusement.

"That, my friend, is the right question to ask."

The Doctor in his entirety was a being shrouded in mystery. This silly madman in a box, who danced to the timeless tune of the universe, who spun whimsically with the stars, whose very name instilled fear and wonder in the hearts of all, who burned forever in the flames at the center of time, reborn again and again like a phoenix rising from the ashes. This was the Doctor.

But now it seemed that the Doctor had met his match, for in front of him was a man equally as perplexing as he himself.

"An angel of The Lord?" The Doctor continued.

"Yes."

"As in God?"

"Yes."

"_The_ God? The "One and Only" God?"

"Yes," Castiel responded a third time. The Doctor didn't know what to make of this. As a man of science, he himself didn't exactly believe in any existing deities. Especially when he saw the beginning of the universe with his own eyes. There had to be a plausible explanation for this. The Doctor thoughts for a moment, about the many civilizations he encountered, who worshipped gods culturally. Castiel had to be just another religious creature who came from a species that worshipped this God. A religious creature with some sort of "power" running about him.

"Castiel, you're powerful," the Doctor posed, carrying on his inquiry as the TARDIS lazily drifted in space. "What kind of capabilities do you have?"

Castiel suddenly didn't like being questioned so much. He had no shame in laying his religion -his faith- out in the open, but now he felt as if he was being dissected like a lab rat. That, and he wanted to keep an air of humility about him as best he could. But even so, knowing that the Doctor was a time traveller, he felt a need to match him. Arrogance was seeping through the cracks in his conscience.

"... Like you, I can travel through time and space," he responded, keeping his gaze ahead of him. The Doctor looked surprised.

"Really?"

"All of us can."

"Well," the Doctor glanced away briefly, "I guess that explains how you got into my ship~"

Castiel looked directly at the Doctor now.

"I didn't come here. I was dragged here."

"Dragged-?"

"I think your "TARDIS" pulled me out of the inter-dimensional wavelength of celestial intent." He scanned the ceiling again, before before locking with the Doctor's eyes again. "Mid-conversation."

"—Oh. Sorry."

"It's forgiven."

The Doctor gave a sudden slap to Castiel's shoulder out of affection, causing the angel to lurch in surprise.

"Castiel, again I have to say it's an absolute pleasure!" he perked, patting the stinging spot. Surprisingly, the angel managed a brief smile in return.

"It's an honor to meet you also, Doctor."

The two men ceased questioning each other, despite their own curiosities, and Castiel allowed the Doctor to show him what the TARDIS was capable of. "First stop, the once-lost Moon of Poosh!" The Doctor declared as he danced around the console, pulling levers and flipping switches. Castiel watched, and when the TARDIS shuddered at the final pull of the lever, the angel grasped the railing. The lights in the central columns bounced up and down. The whir of the TARDIS sounded like a creature wheezing, and suddenly Castiel was alight with sensations similar to those that he had felt earlier. His Grace was being reached again, and brushed over. Oddly, it felt pleasant this time, as opposed to when the energy was yanking on his Grace. The energy was flowing out from the TARDIS' core and washing him over like a wave of ecstasy. The only thing that kept Castiel's head on straight was the fact that the TARDIS was jolting every which way as it was traveling.

At last the TARDIS came to a rest, and the Doctor ran a quick safety check of the atmosphere outside.

"Perfectly safe!" he concluded, and threw open the TARDIS doors at once. Castiel followed the Doctor outside and he saw a great expanse before them.

They were standing beneath a dusk-purple sky that pinkened towards the horizon. Up in the sky was a sketch of what must have been Poosh's planet of orbit. There were a few stars here and there, but it was still early yet so they weren't all visible. The two men were standing on a ledge of blue-green grass, and as far as they could see, was a glittering water body. They were standing on the shoreline of a large bay, and they saw the gentle curve of a sandy white shoreline against the deep dark slopes of trees beyond them. The temperature was cool, but agreeable. The air was a bit thin, but breathable. The water lapped up upon the shoreline in cascades of coloring foam, gentle colors that accented the white sand. . All around them, bright flowers danced, with long wispy petals that defied gravity to mimic licks of flames in the grass. Their spectacular colors heavily contrasted the cool tones of the moon around them.

Castiel was speechless. Having been stationed to oversee the earth for his entire life, he had never beheld a place so pristine. Other than Heaven of course. But this wasn't Heaven. This was far more beautiful. The Doctor could read the awe on the angel's face and he smiled triumphantly.

"Well? Go on, have a look around~" he coaxed, before quickly tacking on, "-Just don't wander too far from the TARDIS."

Hesitantly Castiel stepped away, and he relaxed his stance. He let the breeze tousle his dark hair and run though his curled fingers. After watching the waves in the bay, he turned around to see a forest behind them, at the bottom on a gradual decline. The Doctor watched him contentedly, as if he was chaperoning a child. Castiel picked one of the flowers and sniffed it. He sneezed, consequently, and went to have a closer look at the trees. He could hear warbling in the branches, of birds(?) nesting for the night.

Castiel didn't venture out of the Doctor's sight, and he appreciated it. He fixed his bow tie and bounded over to join Castiel. Castiel was eyeing something curious: glowing fruit.

"Ooh! These are good!" the Doctor picked one and after running the orb on his shirt to shine it, he bit into it. It squished between his teeth like gelatin. "Mm- I didn't think we'd find any of these here-" The man made a mental note to return to the Moon of Poosh for more fruit. It was plenteous here. He offered one to the angel. The stubbled man declined, saying he wasn't hungry.

"Your loss~" he took another bite. Castiel watched him. Considering that angels didn't eat, it wasn't a loss at all on his part, much to the Doctor's ignorance.

Why was the Doctor all alone in the first place? Where was Clara in all of this? It was a story for another time. She wasn't dead, Heavens no. Or at least, that's what the Doctor was hoping. It wouldn't be the first time that Clara died and suddenly came back out of her own loop. He was badly bent on the hope that Clara would follow through once again and reappear to him somehow. Clara and Castiel were both alike in that sense: they were puzzles for the Doctor to solve.

It wasn't until Castiel was simply staring into space that the Doctor suggested they leave. The angel followed the Gallifreyan man back up to the TARDIS, and the closer Castiel got, the more he could feel the TARDIS' presence looming over him. The two of them hopped back inside and the blue box vanished from the Moon of Poosh. This was Castiel's first stop on his journey with the Doctor. He would definitely return someday, if he could find the Moon again, and explore it himself. The Doctor told him that, surprisingly, the Moon of Poosh was uninhabited by advanced species. No people. Or alien folk. Castiel was glad that a perfect place like that went untarnished. Deep down, Castiel would treasure the Moon of Poosh forever, to the end of its days. Or his.


End file.
